Swift Bend
'''Exports''' Tobacco and wine are considered extremely prized exports from this area. However, the primary source of income is the Radec Fir wood. Presently Fist's Trading Company have dominated the Radec Fir exports. '''Government''' Self-governance is practiced in this town, but if more action is required Fist is the man to see. '''People of Interest''' The people native to this area are considered 'hearty' by the other towns. They are typically passionate about their town, and fair better in the cold more than most. * '''Fist'''- A male human who has his hands in many dirty deeds in Nocri. * '''Lucra'''- A female Tiefling who can be commonly found in her hut. She is an odd sort, but approachable, but is mostly avoided because of her witchcraft. '''Places of Interest''' * '''The Boar House'''- Lacy Grams runs this highly profitable brothel in town. She is a middle aged Human with a pleasing smile and figure that keeps business flowing. * '''Fist's Trading Company'''- Fist, as he's called, traffics in many goods, but his primary export is the Radec Fir. Not much is public about his employment. * '''Lucra's Hut'''- Lucra is a female tiefling who is said to have dealings with blood magic. Her services are available to anyone, for the right price. * '''Miranther's Bridge'''- The original bridge to Swift Bend created by the no longer operational Miranther Trading Company. It is the northern-most bridge in town. It connects Horseshoe Road to Sunshield Trail. * '''Stonebridge'''- The southern bridge to Swift Bend connecting the second portion of Horseshoe Road to Sunshield Trail. * '''Swift River'''- Swift River is a north to south running river. It travels at a rate of 1.7fps making it idea for log drives. * '''The Stands'''- Aka The Pit, is a Theatre in town run by Hulas Kilmar (Killy), Killy holds himself to be a great actor along with the other acting elves in town and they prefer to perform tragedies and epics, the rest of the population prefers a more comedic sort of show. '''Local''' '''Pastimes''' * '''Kubb'''- Pronounced koob, Kubb is a game played with two teams, the teams can be one to six players each, and the teams do not need to be even in players. It is played on a field that is 30 feet long and 12 feet wide. Each team has 5 Kubbs, placed at the edge of play, and evenly spaced 3 feet apart. In the center of the field is the King, it is considered a Kubb for both teams. There are 6 casting pins, these are thrown by the teams to attempt knocking over the other teams kubbs. The two teams each toss a Caster at the King and which ever is closest goes first. For a teams turn they throw all 6 Casting pins at the other teams Kubbs. At the start of the other teams turn they must take all of the downed Kubbs and throw them past the center line of the field, these are then placed upright and must be knocked down before the remaining line of Kubbs (the kubbs placed at the start of the game) can be knocked down. If any of these mid field kubbs should remain upright the opposing team can throw the downed Kubbs at them, if they knock any of them over they stack, making it easier to knock them all over during their own turn when they throw the Casting pins. After a teams Kubbs are all down the King must be knocked over for the game to end, if the king is knocked over before all of a teams Kubbs and downed, then the offending team looses automatically. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Cc76z94UnU Here]is a nice video of some Grandparents (not mine) playing the game. '''Special Rules for Local PCs''' PCs created in this area have advantage on saving throws against cold, when adequately clothed. '''[http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141029173426/benverse001a/images/e/e8/Map-1.pdf Map]'''